


The Lunch Date

by storyhaus



Category: FX:The Series, Other - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Rollie has a lunch date.





	The Lunch Date

The Lunch Date  
Jill

Rollie dressed with care for his lunch date. He had chosen to fore-go the tie thinking she wouldn't mind. He slid his sport coat on over his lighter blue shirt and checked himself in the mirror. Navy blue suit, lighter shirt to compliment it,hair trimmed up just two days ago. He nodded to himself, picked up his keys and headed down the steps. Espying a vase of flowers, he cringed and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"What kind of flowers does she like?"

"Any color tulips." The other person chuckled.

"Thanks."

"Give her a kiss from me."

"No worries. Bye."

"Bye."

Rollie hung up and checked the time. He would be a few minutes late but he really wanted to get her flowers so he left in the Acura and drove to the florist where he picked out orange tulips and had them bundled in a bouquet then he was off again. Arriving at the hotel he allowed the valet to take his car then he took a deep breath and walked into the hotel. He was impressed as he walked through the lobby, never having had occasion to stay there before, he took it in.

"May I help you?" The maitre'd inquired once Rollie reached the restaurant.

"I'm having lunch with---"

"Yes, Mr. Tyler, correct? She said to show you to a table, she'll be here momentarily."

"Oh...okay." Rollie nodded and followed him across the room to a secluded table in the corner.

"Would you like a drink while you wait?"

"Water and lemon?"

The man nodded and left him alone.

Rollie placed the flowers on the table and gazed at the artwork on the wall near him. The painting was of a garden and he wondered if she had a garden at her home. He didn't really now that much about her, they had talked a few times on the phone and he had been surprised when she called and invited him to lunch. He felt really nervous and wiped his hands on his trousers. Looking around at the other patrons he recalled a childhood moment.

"Rollie, time to come in for brekkie."

The young boy hurried inside grinning, hands behind his back.

"Wash up." His mother instructed with a smile.

The boy walked backwards, the grin never leaving his face.

His mother watched with a smirk then placed his meal on the table. She looked up as he returned.

"Hands."

He pulled his right one from behind his back and showed her.

"Left one."

His right hand went to his back again and his tongue came out for a moment before his left hand appeared for inspection.

"All right, let's say grace and eat." She nodded then turned for a moment.

"Mumma."

She turned back and smiled lovingly as her eyes teared up. "Are those for me?"

Rollie grinned handing the weeds and flowers over.

"Thank you." She hugged him.

"I love you mumma---"

"Rollie?"

Rollie blinked and looked up.

"I'm sorry I'm late, last minute call."

"That's all right." He replied and seated her. "These are for you." He added handing her the flowers.

"Thank you." She smiled and smelled them. "My favorites."

"I know." He nodded then kissed her cheek and sat. "I called him about them, he asked me to pass that along."

The waiter brought Rollie's water, took her drink order and left them alone once again.

"I'm glad you agreed to lunch, we have a lot to talk about."

"I know and I'm glad you called. Happy Mum's Day...Cousin Bonnie."

Bonnie Cooper smiled back and squeezed his hand. "Tell me about my cousin...your mother, Rollie."

Rollie smiled and nodded knowing this Mother's Day would finally be a happy one for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonnie Cooper is Daniel Cooper's mother from Hope Island. I made her and Rollie's mother cousins here.


End file.
